


Hierophant, Resolved

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Asking Souji to stay in Inaba was for his nephew's own good, Ryotaro reasoned. As it turned out, it was for his own good as well.





	Hierophant, Resolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



> There's some mentions of events that happen in Golden, but there's vague enough as to not be spoilery in case anyone hasn't completed them.

Ryotaro sat reading his paper, half-listening to the conversation going on behind him. Nanako was telling Souji about something funny that had happened at school and how the teacher had reacted and Souji was laughing quietly in response. He smiled to himself, happy that Nanako was making a swift recovery from her stay in the hospital. He was as well, but he was more concerned about Nanako than himself.

As if on cue, Souji said, “Alright Nanako, time for bed. You’re still recovering.”

“But I’m not tired yet...”

Ryotaro set down the paper and turned around, giving his daughter his best Dad Look. “Souji-kun is right, you need your rest. Off to bed, young lady.” Nanako pouted, but nodded and got up to go brush her teeth. He glanced at Souji as his nephew went to put his teacup in the sink and added, “Hey, can you stay for a second?”

“Sure.” Souji sat down across from him, and Ryotaro was reminded of all the nights they had spent talking. He had been puzzled at first, wondering why Souji dropped anything he was doing to talk to someone he barely knew. Suspicion came next, Ryotaro worried that his nephew was trying to butter him up in order to distract him from any activities that Ryotaro wouldn’t approve of. But he gradually relaxed as it became apparent that Souji genuinely wanted to spend time with him, and he grew to enjoy the chats they had.

Apparently sensing that what Ryotaro wanted to discuss was private, Souji picked up a section of the paper the detective had finished with, and they read in easy silence until Nanako came back for a goodnight hug from them. Once he heard the door to her room click shut, he folded the paper and set it aside. “So I’ve been thinking...” He trailed off awkwardly upon realizing that Souji was staring intently at him.

Giving himself a mental shake, Ryotaro coughed and continued. “I know you were just supposed to stay here for a year while your parents were away, but given how close you and Nanako are, and with all the friends you’ve made, that it would be a shame for you to go back to the city.”

Souji’s eyes widened, but Ryotato plowed on, not giving him the chance to speak. “You’ve done well since you came to Inaba, and I’d hate for you to lose all of that because of an agreement made a year ago.” Knowing he was dancing around the subject, he took a deep breath before finishing with, “If you want to stay in Inaba, Nanako and I would be happy to have you.”

Souji looked stunned, so Ryotaro fiddled with his lighter, giving him time to absorb everything.

“Yes. I want to stay here,” his nephew said decisively a minute later. Ryotaro looked back at him to find an expression of delight on his face, and couldn’t help but grin as well.

“Alright then. I’ll call your mother tomorrow to work out all of the details.”

Souji nodded, then said sincerely, “Thank you, Dojima-san. This means a lot to me.”

Remembering how silent the house had been just a year ago compared to now, Ryotaro smiled. “You’re welcome, Souji-kun.” Souji had brought life back to the household, had reminded him to be a father as well as a detective, had become the older sibling Nanako needed. It was amazing how much his life had changed since last April, and the teen sitting across from him was responsible for it. Souji deciding to stay another year meant a lot to him as well.

\- - -

Souji’s friends naturally threw him a party once they found out he was staying. Ryotaro arrived home to a house full of teenagers with Nanako in the middle of it all, laughing at Teddie’s antics as he tried and failed to perform some magic tricks. Souji gave him a nod of greeting once he realized Ryotaro was there, which the man returned before he headed upstairs to his office and left the group to their fun.

He ventured downstairs a few hours later to find Souji and Hanamura cleaning up with Nanako asleep on the couch and Teddie dozing under the kotatsu. He settled down at the kitchen table as Souji put the kettle on for tea, scanning the weekend paper while the two friends chatted quietly in the background.

“Should we wake Teddie up?” Souji asked, Ryotaro glancing up in time to catch his gesture towards the living room.

“Nah, let Ted sleep. He’ll be grumpy all the way home if we disturb his nap now,” Hanamura replied. Ryotaro chuckled at that, and the teen looked at him, surprised.

“He’s a lot like Nanako, then,” he said by way of explanation, Souji nodding at his words.

“Geeze, no wonder they get along so well!” Hanamura joked, then added, “But seriously, I know Ted is friendly with everyone, but he and Nanako-chan are super close.”

“Jealous, partner?” Souji teased, and Hanamura rolled his eyes at him.

“Of course not!”

Ryotaro smiled as he watched the pair playfully bicker, recalling the serious and quiet teenager he had met at the train station last April. His mother had hoped that Souji would make a friend or two in Inaba, telling her brother that he wasn’t close to any of his classmates. Ryotaro wondered what had changed in his nephew to cause him to make so many close friends so quickly. Or was the change in location the cause?

He smiled at Souji as the teen placed a mug of tea before him, getting a pleased smile in return. Well, whatever the cause, he was happy for him. Souji seemed to be flourishing in Inaba, and Ryotaro knew that asking him to stay had been the right choice.

\- - -

January turned into February, and Nanako was soon fully recovered from her hospital stay. Ryotaro didn’t see much of Souji during that time, his nephew busy studying for finals and preparing for the ski trip that followed exams. He made sure to spend extra time with Nanako during the exam period and the nights Souji was away, helping her with her homework and watching the nightly quiz show with her.

Souji seemed tired the night after he returned from the trip, and Ryotaro resolved to keep a close eye on him to make sure he wasn’t coming down with something. He seemed better the next morning, but Ryotaro dropped by a convenience store to grab some cold medicine anyway.

“Dojima-san?” Souji approached him that evening after Ryotaro got home. The detective was surprised he was still up, given that Ryotaro had worked late.

“Hey,” Ryotaro said, setting down his paper. Seeing that Souji’s face was flushed, he asked, “You feeling ok? If you’re feeling sick, I have cold medicine.”

“Oh, um...” Souji seemed flustered by his words, but quickly recovered. “Thanks, but I’m alright. I just wanted to give you this.” He held out a heart-shaped box tied with a white bow, and it took a few moments for Ryotaro to remember the date.

“Crap, I completely forgot it’s Valentine’s Day!” He should have picked something up for both Nanako and Souji. Glancing at the time, he grimaced. If he hurried, he could grab something from the gas station before it closed...

Souji’s laugh got his attention, and he frowned at his nephew. “I gave Nanako-chan her chocolates earlier. All my friends got her something too, so don’t worry about it. Pick her up some tomorrow.” Souji wiggled the box he still held, and Ryotaro sighed and took it from him.

“Thanks, Souji-kun. You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.”

Souji’s cheeks reddened and he shook his head. “I wanted to,” he insisted.

Ryotaro gave him a heartfelt smile, realizing no one outside of Nanako had given him chocolate on Valentine’s Day since Chisato died. “Thanks again. Really.”

Souji nodded and went upstairs, leaving him to stare at the box of chocolates. With a chuckle, he undid the bow and opened the box, eyes widening as he realized the treats inside were homemade. Realizing that he was too tired to fully appreciate them tonight, he took the box upstairs and set it on his dresser next to the chocolates Nanako had left for him.

\- - -

Ryotaro arrived home one cloudy March evening to find Nanako asleep on the couch and Souji and his friends cleaning up. “What’s going on?” he asked, eyeing the remains of a cake that Tatsumi was putting away.

“We had a combined birthday and going away party,” Shirogane explained, moving over to join him. “Rise-san is leaving at the end of the month, so we thought we’d celebrate the two things now.”

Ryotaro nodded, catching that Shirogane hadn’t answered his question fully. Satonaka glanced over, smiling as she noticed him. “Sorry about not giving you any warning, sir. Everything kinda came together at the last minute...”

He smiled, waving off her concern. “It’s fine, as long as everything’s tidy before you leave.”

She grinned and nodded. “Got it! We left you some cake, too!”

“Assuming Teddie doesn’t try to sneak another piece,” Shirogane muttered, making him chuckle.

“I’m stepping out for a smoke,” he said to the room at large before making his way outside. Souji joined him a few minutes later, leaning against the wall next to him.

“So, whose birthday is it?” Ryotaro asked, staring up at the clouds overheard.

His nephew shifted, seemingly hesitating, then said quietly, “Mine.”

“Yours?” He looked at Souji in surprise, noting that the teen was staring down at the pavement. “You should have said something. I would have gotten off early.”

“It’s fine,” Souji mumbled. “I know you’ve been busy.”

Ryotaro’s mouth twisted at that, and he took a long drag of his cigarette. Adachi’s betrayal had cut deep, and he definitely didn’t appreciate all the extra time he had to spend at work to properly close the case. Time that could be better spent with Souji and Nanako.

“Damn him,” he grumbled, knowing that they both knew who he was referring to.

There was silence between them for a moment, broken only by muffled laughter coming from the house behind them. “Go back in with your friends,” Ryotaro urged. “I’ll be in soon.”

“When...When is your birthday?” Souji asked cautiously.

“In May. I’ll make sure to mark it on the calendar. Hey Souji-kun?” His nephew turned back towards him, and he smiled. “Happy birthday.” The smile Souji gave him in return outshone the dim light cast by the light above the door.

It took him a few days, but Ryotaro managed to find a nice watch that wasn’t too expensive.

“I know you kids usually check the time on your phones,” he rambled as Souji took in the gift with wide eyes, “But I figured having a backup wouldn’t hurt. It’s waterproof, too.” he added just before Souji leaned down and gave him a hug. Ryotaro’s stomach fluttered at the contact, warmth spreading through him as he wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist.

“Thank you, Dojima-san,” Souji said, voice muffled by his shirt. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome, Souji-kun,” was all he could manage past the sudden lump in his throat.

\- - -

Ryotaro sighed as the front door shut behind him, drained but happy to be home. The faint light coming from the living room caught his attention, and he frowned, glancing at the clock. It was nearly midnight, and both Souji and Nanako knew that he didn’t like them staying up late, even if it was the holidays.

“What--” he starte, stepping into the main room. He then cut himself off, seeing Souji sprawled on the couch, looking exhausted and pale. Ryotaro hurried over and knelt down beside him. “Souji? Hey, Souji, look at me!”

His nephew roused himself at his words, some of the anxiety that had filled him fading as the teen opened his eyes. “Dojima-san...? Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was this late,” he said apologized weakly.

“Don’t move,” Ryotaro said as his nephew tried to sit up. Settling on the floor next to him, he sighed. “What did you do to push yourself this hard?”

“I...” Souji started, then stopped. “I saved someone,” he finally said. “A dear friend of mine.”

“You do that a lot, you know,” Ryotaro grumbled, thinking of all the friends the teen had made over the past year. He suspected that Souji had somehow saved them from being murdered, especially in light of the things he had said last fall, but trusted Souji enough not to push any further.

“Promise me you won’t do it again?” Ryotaro said, raising a hand a running his fingers through the teen’s hair.

“I promise,” Souji said sleepily, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Don’t stop,” he mumbled when Ryotaro made to pull his hand away.

“What am I to do with you?” the detective said, but continued stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Before he went upstairs, he draped a blanket over Souji and pressed a kiss to his temple, the final bits of worry melting away as his nephew sighed softly in response.

\- - -

Soon enough, the start of the new school year arrived. Ryotaro made sure to be up early that day, making the best breakfast he could with his limited cooked skills. Souji raised an eyebrow at the slightly burnt eggs, but ate them without comment.

“Want me to walk you to school, Nanako?” Ryotaro offered as they cleaned up.

“Yeah!” Big bro can come too, right?” she asked excitedly.

“Of course,” Souji agreed, giving her a fond smile.

They walked with her to the front of the school gates, and then Ryotaro turned to his nephew.

“Last year of high school, huh?”

“I’ll study hard,” Souji said seriously.

“I’m sure you will. Hopefully this will be a quieter year than last year.”

Souji gave him a knowing smile. “I think it will, Dojima-san.”

Ryotaro motioned for him to follow, and they walked together until they reached the Samegawa flood pain. Facing Souji, he smiled and straightened the teen’s uniform. “Well, have a good first day and see you this evening. I’ll grab something for dinner, so don’t worry about that.”

“Alright.” Souji caught his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze, making his stomach flutter. “See you later.”

“Yeah, see you later,” he echoed, turning and giving Hanamura and Teddie a smile as the pair ran up to Souji, chattering excitedly about the new year.

\- - -

Souji shifted and stretched, the motion pulling Ryotaro’s attention away from the book he was ready. “Finished for the night?” he asked as the teen closed his notebooks and put it away. His nephew had taken to studying downstairs in the evening after Nanako had gone to bed, and he found he liked the company.

“Yeah. It’s still early in the term, so there’s not much to review.”

“Then...” he hesitated, then pressed on. “Then do you want to watch a movie with me? Or a ball game, if that’s more your speed.”

Souji thought about the question for a moment. “Baseball,” he decided. Ryotaro nodded and flicked through the channels until he found a game. Souji settled next to him, leaning back against the arm that was draped over the back of the couch. Ryotaro felt his cheeks heat up, but didn’t move his arm.

“You cheer for anyone in particular?” he asked as the inning ended and commercials started.

“Not really, but I enjoy watching it. You?” Souji looked over, expression curious.

“I’m the same. Chisato played when she was in school, and kept up with the game after graduating.”

“Did her team get very far?”

“No, I don’t think so. She mentioned she was never a great player.” Ryotaro laughed softly, recalling her funny stories of her high school team. “I think she played more for the fun of it.”

The game resumed, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world when Souji shifted and cautiously leaned into his shoulder. Ryotaro hummed softly, pulling him closer, smiling as the teen snuggled into his side.

\- - -

He made sure to have his birthday evening off, but was still surprised to come home to find Nanako and Souji waiting for him with gifts in their hands.

“Happy Birthday, Dad!” Nanako said as she bounded up to him and held out the messily-wrapped box. He ruffled her hair and sat down at the table, quickly opening her gift as she hovered at his elbow. She had given him a fountain pen with several spare ink cartridges, and she beamed as he examined it. “Big bro helped me pick it out, but it was my idea,” she explained.

“It’s lovely, thank you Nanako,” he said, giving her a giant smile and a hug. It was too nice to use for everyday work, but he could definitely use it to sign important documents and the like.

Souji’s gift was next, and he was puzzled by the small size of the box until he saw the lighter nestled inside. “Your other one looked pretty battered,” Souji said once Ryotaro had given him a hug. “Besides, it’s always good to have a backup.”

They sat on the couch later that night watching baseball. As had become habit, Souji was curled up next to him, head resting on his shoulder.

“How did your exams go?” Ryotaro asked as the batter struck out to end the inning.

“Really good. Top marks across the board,” Souji replied, a note of pride in his voice.

“Good for you!” he praised, pressing his lips to Souji’s temple without a second thought. But his nephew tensed, and Ryotaro quickly pulled away. “Sorry,” he said, feeling both guilty and sad.

“Don’t apologize!” Souji said, his scolding tone making the detective blink in surprise. “You have nothing to apologize for,” his nephew went on, voice low as he turned to face him. “You just surprised me, that’s all. I don’t mind.” Ryotaro watched him flush, eyes dropping away for a moment before meeting his again. “I really don’t,” he added quietly.

“You’re alright with me wanting to kiss you?” Ryotaro ventured, hoping he was reading the signals right.

“Yes,” Souji said looking firm.

“Even though I’m twice your age?” Well, more than twice, but he wasn’t about to get specific.

Souji’s lips twitched as he held back a smile. “I’ve always been into older men,” he joked weakly, making Ryotaro roll his eyes. Souji reached out, tracing a finger along the stubble on his jaw and sending a thrill through him. “Really, I don’t care about that, or anything else. And I checked, there is nothing illegal about us being together.”

Ryotaro gave a wry smile. “Did you now?”

“I did.” Souji smiled back at him. “And the age of consent in this prefecture is sixteen, but I think you already knew that.”

Ryotaro nodded, vaguely recalling that bit of information. Not that there was much need to enforce it much in Inaba, but he had to know it all the same. “What now?” he asked softly, not wanting to go further than Souji wanted.

“Now?” Souji regarded him for a moment. “Now I give you a birthday kiss.” Ryotaro smiled and leaned in, closing his eyes as their lips met. Briefly at first, then for longer as he pulled Souji closer and adjusted the angle.

Kissing him felt wonderful, and he realized just how much he had missed having someone in his life. Nothing would replace Chisato, but he needed someone, and Souji was that person. He was crying before he realized it, Souji pulling away and looking at him with concern.

“I’m fine,” Ryotaro said, fumbling for his handkerchief. “I just haven’t...not since...” The memory of his his last kiss with Chisato overwhelmed him, and his pressed the handkerchief to his mouth. Souji smiled and rubbed his shoulder. Once he composed himself, he pulled the teen in for a tight hug.

“Thank you. For staying,” he said, closing his eyes and settling back against the couch. Souji wiggled out of the hug and into his lap, head once more against his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Ryotaro,” he murmured, and Ryotaro felt himself relax for the first time in far too long.


End file.
